opeation:fix kowalski
by blueskymagrent
Summary: kowalski has been attacked by a mysterious shadow re-daring him useless. can the team figure out what attacked him and fix him. or will they have to let him go...
1. prolouge the battle

B: this is my next story.

Danny: we do not own penguins of Madagascar.

Prologue

Kowalski and private were walking through the central zoo park. A dark shadow is closing in on them.

The shadow grins showing its sharp venom teeth. It leaps out of the bushes and onto Kowalski.

Private screams "Kowalski"! But Kowalski was fainted. The shadow loomed over him. The shadow bites him with his large venom teeth.

It runs away towards the central zoo. Skipper and rico were only five minutes from them. They heard private scream.

They get there to see a crying private and a bleeding fainted Kowalski.

They go to headquarters and place Kowalski on his bed while trying to calm private down.

B: thanks for reading so far.

Sam: this is the scene where Kowalski gets attacked by the thing.

Danny: we will not reveal what it is until later.


	2. darkness and sound

B: second chapter up.

Danny: please be patient with this story.

Chapter two: darkness and sound.

**Kowalski's pov**

I awoke to find darkness surrounding me. Hmm maybe they turned the lights off. "Hey guys can you turn the lights on" I said. Hmm nobody's answering me. Maybe they're out for awhile.

I feel a tug on my flipper. I wonder what that could mean. "Guys are you here or not" I asked again. I feel the tug again. "Who's there" I say. I hear nothing what's going on.

I felt someone put something in my ear and turn a knob. "Kowalski can you hear me now" said someone. "Private is that you, where are you" I said.

"I'm right in front of you Kowalski" private said. "How come I can't see you then" I asked. "Well maybe, just a thought but maybe you're blind Kowalski" private said in a sad tone.

"b-but that's impossible what happened" I asked. "You were attacked by a big black shadow thing" private answered. "Skipper and rico are trying to find out what attacked you last night" private said.

**Somewhere in central park…**

You hear a walkie-talkie and a red shadow. "Is the job done Mrs. Venom" the walkie-talkie said. "As done as it'll ever be Mr. Sharktooth" said the red wolf or venom I should say. "Good soon Kowalski will join us" said sharktooth laughing evilly." Yes he shall" evil laugh.

B: oh suspenseful. What does this venom and sharktooth want with Kowalski.

Danny: how do they know his name or more importantly him?

Sam: will skipper and rico figure out who did this to him

G: will they solve why Kowalski is blind and deaf.

B: and is being blind and deaf the end of it. I'll give a hint… is the story done yet. No.


	3. telling skipper and loss of smell

B: chapter three.

Sam: yay!

B: thanks for the spirit Sammy.

Chapter three: telling skipper and loss of smell.

**Kowalski's pov**

Private told me that we need to tell skipper about this discovery. "Boys I'm back" what I presume to be skipper. "So I see Kowalski's up, how did it go" skipper asked. Private answered for me." Not good sir" private said.

"What do you mean no good" skipper asked. "Sir I found out Kowalski's blind and deaf, sir" private said. "What" skipper said? "this isn't good boy's secure area" skipper replied.

"Why skipper" private asked. "So no enemy can see are weakness" skipper replied. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who's there" I said. "Kowalski don't reply to the enemy" skipper said. "I wasn't sir, I meant who went past me" I replied. "Orry" rico said. "Uhhhh…" O.o.

"Weird awkward silence" I said. "Kowalski I want you to stand back we'll check on it". I heard the fishbowl entrance open and a loud oww.

Hmmm judging by sound I presume Marlene. "Guys how much longer are you going to do that. "Sorry Marlene but we've got a mission on hands" skipper said.

"Well anyways dinner's ready rico says" private said. "Great job rico" skipper said at the table. "So what kind of problem do you guys have" Marlene. I just sat at the table wondering two things. How was dinner ready if I can't see it or strangely smell it? "Hey Kowalski is something wrong" Marlene asked me. "Hmmm…" I just replied. "Kowalski has a bit of a predicament Marlene" private answered. "Ohh what kind of predicament" Marlene asked. "He's blind and deaf Marlene. "Oh my" Marlene said.

B: left ya hanging till next time.

Danny: well the team knows that he's blind and deaf but does not know he can't smell.

Sam: stay tuned

G: Sam that's something you say on TV not in a book.


	4. tasteless and someone new

B: this is chapter four of operation fix Kowalski.

Danny: obviously.

Chapter four: tasteless and someone new.

**Kowalski's point of view.**

I woke up early in the morning. Something just isn't right though. I feel a weird void in the air.

"Kowalski up and center" skipper said. Hmm why is he shouting like that? "Yes sir" I said. "Why did you not eat dinner last night" skipper asked.

"When was dinner sir" I asked confused. "It was in front of you the whole time" skipper replies. "But sir wouldn't I be able to smell it" I said questionly. "Wait you couldn't smell it" asked Marlene. It sounded like she just opened the hatch to our HQ.

"No…" I replied. "Oh dear I fear that Kowalski can't smell a thing" Marlene said. "That's impossible" skipper replied. "Oh yeah" she said. "I'll prove it" Marlene said. There was silence not a sound in the air not a smell anywhere. "Okay tell me want you smelled" Marlene said. "I didn't smell a thing" I answered. "See I told you" she said. I sat down on the table or at least I think it's the table.

I could hear them place something down in front of me. "Well now you can eat solider" skipper says. I reluctantly pick whatever it is and put it in my mouth. I don't taste a burst of flavor at all. "Skipper what is this" I asked. "Its fish solider" he replied. Hmm I can't taste it better not tell them like many other things. I snuck out that night to a dark cancelled alley-way. I had someone special teaching me how to see and hear things. "Sugar" I called. A penguin comes out of the dark.

She has a curvy body. She stands at 2'2. Almost as tall as me. She had shiny gold hair and emerald green eyes. "Hey Kowalski" she said. "Hey sugar got any new idea's" I asked. "No..." she replied in a small sadden voice. "What's wrong" I ask. "Your team I heard there giving up on you".

B: dun...Dun...Dun

Danny: yeah we don't have to ask questions because miss impatient she is posting the last chapter today.

B: yeah… so stay tuned.


	5. saying goodbye

B: operation fix Kowalski comes to a sad ending.

Chapter five saying goodbye.

**Kowalski pov**

I was seething with anger inside. The team was going to get rid of me. No I won't let this happen. If they don't want me I don't want them. I ran back to my HQ. Everyone was asleep. I started packing my inventions. I decided I'll write a quick letter to them.

_Dear friends,_

_I must leave since you don't seem to want me here with my troubles. Maybe someday you'll see me or find me in a higher position. Private I would like you to know I got a bunch of butterscotch lollies for you in the drawer under my desk. Rico please whatever I left in my lab don't play with it. Skipper I always knew you liked Marlene so I want you to know I have a girlfriend too… her name is sugar. _

_Your old friend,_

_Andrew Kowalski_

So after I wrote the letter I climbed up our HQ ladder for the last time. I whispered goodbye to everyone and went out to the park.

**Venom's pov**

Hmm so he left them after all. I whispered into my purple walkie-talkie carefully making sure he didn't hear me. "Sir Target spotted" I said. "Good I knew he'd join us" my master said.

B: this story is done but there will be a sequel.

Danny: yeah look out for operation secret team.


End file.
